In general, a chip size package refers to a package having the same size as or slightly bigger than a chip. The chip size package has a compact, lightweight and thin profile. In the related art, a package in which an area occupied by chips exceeds 80% of a total package area has been defined as the chip size package. However, there has no standardized definition been hitherto.
To minimize the fabrication cost of the chip size package, it is desirable to avoid the use of expensive material and to maximize the yield.
Common reference numerals are used throughout the drawings and the detailed description to indicate the same elements.